At Least I Still Have You
by ChenZiL88
Summary: EunHyuk Fiction heree sad ending..*gak Bisa bikin Summary TAT baca aja yeehh.. jangan lupa review!One Shoot OOC Sad ending OC revieww yaa plisplisplis..


**At Least I Still Have You**

Cast: Lee Hyukjae and Choi Minji

Rated : T

Genre: Hurt,Sad,Romance *mungkin ?

Warning :Bila ada kesamaan tokoh alur atau jalan cerita itu hanya kebetulan semata,karena ff ini PURE MINE :D

^Happy Reading^

-At Least I Still Have You-

Lee Hyukjae dan Choi Minji sedang berada di sebuah café ternama di Seoul,mereka adalah sepasang kekasih,mereka sudah merajut cinta hampir 3 Hyukjae adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan yang terkenal di korea,sedangkan Choi Minji kebalikan dari Lee hyukjae,dia tidak punya siapa siapa di dunia selain hyukjae kekasihnya.

"Chagi,bagaimana pekerjaanmu?baikkah?" tanya hyukjae sambil sesekali meminum minumannya.

"Ya,baik oppa...aku senang bekerja disana" jawab minji sambil mengaduk-aduk milk shake nya.

Choi Minji bekerja di sebuah cafe milik teman hyukjae,ya...minji bisa bekerja di sana berkat menolak pun percuma,Hyukjae begitu menyayangi minji.

"Gomawo oppa" ucap minji tulus.

"Untuk?" Tanya hyukjae heran.

"Untuk segalanya...cinta,kasih sayang...kau seperti appa ku!" Ujar minji

"Mwo?!Aku?!Appa mu?!" Kaget hyukjae,minji mengangguk.

"Apa appa mu melakukan ini?" tanya hyukjae dan langsung mencium pipi chubby minji.

"Yak!Oppa!" Protes minji sambil menutupi muka nya yang yang duduk di sampingnya terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi lucu yeoja nya ini dan mengacak rambut minji pelan.

"Geuman Oppa!" Protes minji lagi sambil menepis tangan hyukjae yang ada di kepalanya.

'Drrt...Drrt...Drrt...'

Getaran ponsel hyukjae membuat sang pemilik merogoh saku celanya .Minji mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat ekspresi kesal dari wajah tampan kekasihnya itu.

"Chagi,hari ini kencannya sampai disin saja ,ne?" Ujar hyukjae,minji kaget kemudian menundukkan kepala nya.

"Gwaenchana?Oppa di suruh pulang,oppa ta..." ucapan hyukjae di ptotong minji.

"Gwenchana oppa,cepatlah ahjumma kenapa-kenapa gimana?" Ujar minji sambil memancarkan senyum terbaiknya,hyukjae pun membalas senyum minji dan mengelus kepala minji sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

Perusahaan Lee Family kini ada di tangan hyukjae karena appa nya sudah meninggal 4 tahun yang mempunya adik bernama Lee Kyuhyun yang berjarak sekitar 5 tahunan.

"Ada urusan penting apa eomma?Apa yang mau eomma bicarakan?" tanya hyukjae saat ia menemukan eomma nya sudah duduk dengan manis di ruang tamu menunggu kedatangannya.

"Duduk di sini" pinta eomma nya sambil menepuk kursi,hyukjae pun menurut dan duduk di samping eomma nya.

"Chagi,kau akan di jodohkan!" ujar eomma

"MWO?!" teriak hyukjae kaget

"Wae?Kenapa berlebihan seperti itu?" Tanya eomma nya

"Tentu saja,eomma tau kan aku sudah memiliki yeoja chingu! Lagian ini jaman apa sih?! Udah gak level deh masih main jodoh-jodohan!" elak hyukjae

"eomma gak mau tau,mau jaman purba kek,nenek moyang kek! Pokoknya kamu harus mau!" perintah eomma.

"Kenapa aku eomma? Kan masih ada Kyuhyun yang masih single?"

"Tak ada elak-elakan lagi! Pokoknya kamu harus mau nurut sebagai anak sulung! Dan hanya itu cara untuk bahagiakan eomma! Pikir baik baik! " Ujar sang eomma dengan nada tinggi sambil berjalan menjauhi Hyukjae.

"Meskipun aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik,eomma pasti akan tetap menyuruhku untuk mengikuti perjodohan itu kan?" Batin hyukjae.

"Hufftth" Hyukjae menghela nafas nya sambil mengurut pelipisnya perlahan.

Sudah hampir 3 tahun cinta yang di rajut hyukjae dan minji,tapi eomma hyukjae selalu melarang mereka,karena apa? hanya karena minji anak dari keluarga miskin dan orangtua minji yang sudah tiada. Hanya karna itu saja,konyol bukan? Kadang eomma hyukjae bingung,bagaimana bisa mereka bertemu dan saling mencintai? Setaunya dia tidak pernah melepas pandangan dari hyukjae,maksudnya selalu mengawasi hyukjae apapun itu.

-At Least I Still Have You-

_Keesokan harinya_

From : Prince Jae

To : Minji :*

"Chagi,malam ini aku sibuk jadi tidak bisa bertemu,gwenchana?"

Ada rasa kecewa dari minji tapi apapun itu minji harus mendukung hyukjae.

From : Minji :*

To : Prince Jae

"Ne gwenchana oppa^_^ Hwaiting oppa!"

Balas minji menanggapi pesan singkat hyukjae.

From : Prince Jae

To : Minji :*

"Gomawo chagi,saranghae :*"

From : Minji :*

To : Prince Jae

"Nado saranghae oppa :*"

Hyukjae tersenyum menatap layar rasa sedih karena ia telah berbohong pada ia tidak sibuk karena pekerjaan tapi karena nanti malam ia harus bertemu dengan yeoja yang di jodohkan dengan nya.

"Pakai baju ini ya" ujar eomma sambil menyodorkan baju jas pada hyukjae.

"eomma..." panggil hyukjae lirih.

"Wae" tanya eomma malas,karena tau apa yang akan dibicarakan anknya itu.

"Bolehkah aku membatalkannya?"

"Jangan bodoh!" ujar eomma ketus sambil pergi dari kamar menatap kepergian eomma dengan pilu.

"Ckk!Kalau aku tidak mencintainya bagaimana bisa membangun sebuah rumah tangga?!" keluh hyukjae

-At Least I Still Have You-

Namanya Kim Hyoyeon,memang cantik tapi secantik apapun yeoja itu, di hati hyukjae hanya akan ada minji dan minji, tak akan ada yang bisa harus mengajak Hyoyeon jalan-jalan malam ini dan mereka berhenti di sebuah kedai ice cream ,kedai dimana Hyukjae dan Minji selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Minji keluar rumahnya mencari udara tujuan utama nya adalah membeli ice cream di kedai langganannya,tapi betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat seorang namja miripi kekasihnya –Hyukjae- sedang berdua dengan yeoja urungkan niatnya untuk membeli ice,ia berlari menjauh dari kedai.

"itu pasti bukan hyukjae oppa! Hyukjae oppa ada di kantor" Minji meyakinkan diri nya sendiri

Sejak kejadian itu minji terus kepikiran dan belum bisa tidur sampai menunjukan pukul 10.00 malam. Minji pun memutuskan untuk mengirim hyukjae sms, meski minji tau hyukjae sudah tidur karna lelah.

From : Minji :*

To : Prince Jae

"Tadi oppa...tidak pergi ke kedai kan?"

Tak kunjung beberapa menit ada membelalakan matanya tidak percaya bulir bening sudah tidak dapat menggenggam ponsel dengan benar karena kaget ponsel pun terjatuh.

From : Prince Jae

To : Minji :*

"Aku mau ke kedai atau tidak pun bukan urusanmu! Ini URUSANKU jangan pernah ganggu hidupku lagi Sekarang kita putus!"

Tak kuasa menahan air matanya lagi,Minji pun menangis.

"Aigoo...Secepat ini kah? apa karena yeoja itu oppa jadi begini ? Aku hanya bertanya oppa~" keluh minji sambil menangis.

-At Least I Still Have You-

Hyukjae keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat eomma nya yang sudah ada di kamar nya.

"eomma?Sedang apa di sini? Dan Sejak kapan eomma disini?" tanya pun kaget dan menjauhi kasur yang terdapat ponsel di sana.

"sedang apa eomma?" selidik hyukjae.

"aniyo,hanya memastikan kau smsan dengan Hyoyeon" ujar eomma kemudian pergi dari kamar hyukjae. Hyukjae mengernyit tak mengerti, tak lama kemudian

'Drrt...Drrt...Drrt...'

ponsel yang tergeletak di kasur bergetar segera, ia hampiri dengan harapan minji lah yang mengirim nya sms.

From : Hyoyeon

To : Hyukjae

"Wae oppa?oppa belum tidur?"

Hyukjae mengernyit.

"Kapan aku kirim dia sms? Sampai-sampai dia bertanya seperti ini. Sudahlah...tak penting juga"

Ujarnya tidak bisa tidur karena terus kepikiran minji yang hari ini tidak memberi kabar sama membaca percakapannya dengan minji,mata nya terbelalak saat melihat kata 'putus' di percakapannya dengan yang minta putus adalah dirinya.

"Astaga!aku...aku tak pernah mengirimnya sms ini!Aigoo~ dia pasti sedang bingung atau mungkin menangis?! Siapa yang..atau jangan jangan?!" Hyukjae terus bermonolog akhirnya ia putuskan untuk menelpon minji tapi minji tak pernah menjawabnya.

"Minji-ah,kau salah paham"

-At Least I Still Have You-

3 hari berlalu,Hyukjae kehilangan contact dengan sungguh pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke cafe dimana minji bekerja.

"Selamat dat..." Minji tak melanjutkan terkejut,sampai-sampai tidak bisa mendekati minji,tapi minji lebih memilih berlari ke dapur. Hyukjae sedih melihat perubahan sikap minji. Jong Woon teman hyukjae sekaligus pemilik cafe itu berniat mendekati hyukjae yang melamun di dekat pintu.

"Hyukjae! Kajja duduk" Ajak menurut tapi pikirannya tetap pada minji.

"Mau pesan apa hyuk?" tanya pun menatap obsidian jongwoon yang tajam.

"Bolehkah aku meminjam minji sebentar?" pinta hyukjae. jong woon mengernyit kemudian tersenyum manis.

"tentu saja,selesaikanlah urusan kalian" ujar jong woon sambil menepuk bahu hyukjae

"Gomawo" balas hyukjae lirih

Jong woon pun memanggil minji untuk bertemu dengan menurut dan duduk di hadapan nya sembab karena menangis kini ia masih bisa menahan tangisnya

'Apa yang dia mau?jangan-jangan dia mau memberiku undangan pernikahan?!Andwaeee' batin minji

Minji menundukkan kepalanya ia tak sanggup jika harus bertatapan lama dengan Hyukjae,ia mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum ia memulai percakapan.

"ada urusan apa kau ingin bertemu dengan ku?"

Minji mencoba membuka pembicaraan dan menatap kedua manik mata hyukjae dengan tatapan datar,sebisanya ia tahan tangisnya itu.

"wae? kenapa kau menjauhiku?" tanya hyukjae

"bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?" balas minji sengit

"aku tidak pernah menginginkan itu !" Hyukjae membalasnya

"tak pernah menginginkannya? Hh?" ujar minji meremehkan "hei.. aku sudah mengikuti kemauanmu untuk tidak mencampuri segala urusanmu dengan yeoja lain! Dan aku juga mengikuti kemauanmu, aku sudah pergi dari hidupmu bukan?! Lalu apa lagi yang kau inginkan?! " emosi Minji

"sudah kukatakan aku tidak pernah menginginkan ituu.. !" ujar hyukjae penekanan di kata 'aku tidak pernah menginginkan itu'

"aku tidak pernah menginginkan perpisahan, aku tak pernah menginginkan kau pergi dari hidupku! " ujarnya lagi

"lantas apalagi maumu?" Minji menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangis

'apa maksudnya ini? Dia mempermainkanku kah? Jelas-jelas waktu itu dia memintanya. Maksudnya apa? Kau buatku sakit hyukjae!' batin minji

"yang aku mau.. kembalilah dalam hidupku dan kembali menjadi sebagian hatiku lagi" ujar Hyukjae tulus. Minji tak tahan menahan tangisnya,kini bulir bening itupun mengalir

"apa maksudmu oppa?! Kau mempermainkanku !" ujar minji dengan nada tinggi

"aku mohon.. minji,aku mohon.." hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya

"aku tidak mengerti maksudmu apa? Kemarin-kemarin kau yang memintaku untuk pergi,kemudian sekarang? Hiks.. kini hatiku sudah hancur oppa! Hancur.. kau menambah ke remukannya! Apakah itu yang kau mau?!" ujar minji sambil menangis

"aku sudah bilang aku tidak menginginkannya MInji! Aku bersumpah! Yang kemarin itu bukan aku!" balas Hyukjae

"mwo? Bukan kau? Lalu siapa yang membalasnya? Hiks..Siapa? Dongsaengmu? Kau bilang dia tidak tertarik untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain! Atau.. yeoja yang waktu itu bersamamu di kedai?!"

'aigoo~ kenapa jadi tambah gajelas begini. Aku tau seharusnya dia tau tentang perjodohanku ini tapi,kurasa ini bukan saatnya. Eotteokke?'batin hyukjae

Hyukjae tak mungkin mengatakan bahwa eommanya lah yang membalas pesan singkat itu. Sebenci apapun eommanya terhadap hubungan mereka,dia tetap eomma Hyukjae,orangtua Hyukjae satu-satunya,dan Hyukjae menyayanginya.

"aku mohon minji, maafkan aku.. aku tau aku salah"

"hiks.. semua permintaan maaf namja adalah PALSU!" ujar minji kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya,ia berniat untuk pergi dari hadapan Hyukjae,tapi sayang hyukjae lebih gesit untuk mencekalnya agar tidak pergi

"minji tidakkah kau memberiku kesempatan? Aku tau aku salah.. aku mohon beri aku kesempatan! Kau mau membuang 3th ini dengan begitu saja hmm?" hyukjae mencoba tenang,ia tau jika batu melawan batu keduanya akan hancur,maka ia putuskan untuk mengalah karna ia memang salah.

Tangisan minji makin pecah mengingat kini perjalanan cintanya dengan hyukjae akan menginjak 3th. Tapi,sebenarnya apa yang hyukjae inginkan? bukankah yang eommanya lakukan adalah yang terbaik? Dengan begitu ia tak parlu memutuskan Minji di saat ia akan pergi menikah dengan Hyoyeon? Benarkan? Mungkin karena cinta kah? Tapi dengan begitu,itu artinya kau menghancurkan hati Minji untuk kedua kalinya, Hyukjae..

"molla oppa.. hiks" minji menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai menangis,hyukjae pun tak tinggal diam,ia menarik minji kedalam dekapannya,minjipun berontak

"its allright,chagi.. aku gak akan ngulangin lagi. Aku janji,aku janji tak akan menyakitimu lagi" ujar hyukjae sambil mendekap minji erat,dan mencium puncak kepala minji guna menenangkannya,minji menangis dalam dekapnnya hyukjae

Pengunjung di café menyaksikannya dengan haru,bahkan ada pula yang menangis *lebe banget tuh..

-At Least I Still Have You-

Keesokan harinya tepat pada tanggal 28 maret. 28 maret adalah hari dimana hyukjae menyatakan cintanya pada minji,kini percintaan mereka genap berusia 3 tahun. Hyukjae pun menggunakan jaket,masker,topi,dan kacamata persis seperti artis yang menyamar, Hyukjae duduk di salah satu kursi di cafe itu dan menutupi muka nya dengan buku menu. Minji pun menghampiri nya karena hyukjae menunjuknya untuk mendekat.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" tanya minji ramah. Hyukjae tidak berbicara dan masih menutupi muka nya dengan buku menu. Hyukjae pun menyodorkan sebuah buku yang agak tebal.

"Ini apa?" minji mengerutkan keningnya. Hyukjae menutup buku menu

"Buka" perintahnya

Minji menurut dan membukanya di lembar pertama ada foto nya dengan hyukjae yang bertulis 'All About JaeMin Couple' Minji makin mengeryit

"Dariman...?"Minji mengangkat kepalanya dan kaget saat melihat namja yang aneh menurutnya itu, kini membuka semua penyamarannya dan..

"Yak!Oppa!" teriak minji sambil memukul bahu hyukjae. Hyukjae terkekeh

"Happy anniversary Chagi" Ujar Hyukjae. Minji pun berhenti memukulnya

"Ne oppa...Happy Anniversary too " Balas minji sambil tersenyum manis

"Duduklah,liat isi buku ini" pinta hyukjae,minji pun menurut lalu duduk

Minji tertawa kecil melihat foto foto yang ada di buku itu.

"Aku juga punya sesuatu untuk oppa!" seru minji riang lalu berlari kecil ke ruang ganti karyawan,dan ia pun kembali dengan satu buah hadiah yang ia bungkus

"waaaww.. boleh oppa buka?" Tanya hyukjae penasaran

"andwaee ! " teriak minji dan buru-buru mengamankan benda dari tangan penasaran milik hyukjae,hyukjae mem-pout bibirnya

"nanti saja dibukanya,ne?"

"ne,arra.. chagi,hari ini kita habiskan waktu bersama. Kau mau? " minji mengangguk kepalanya semangat

"ne,oppa kebetulan aku sudah selesai. Tunggu disini ne oppa?" ujar minji dan berlari menjauhi hyukjae

-At least I Still Love You-

Mereka berada di sebuah taman terindah di Seoul saling bercanda riang dan tak jarang mereka mengabadikannya,tak terasa hari mulai sore.

"oppa,ini sudah hampir sore"

"lalu apa masalahnya jika sore?"hyukjae mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan permintaan minji dan menidurkan kepalanya dipaha minji. Minji mem-pout bibirnya lucu,

"tentu saja ,aku mau pulang oppa.. aku tidak boleh pulang telat"

Hyukjae tertawa perlahan sambil bangun dan duduk di sebelah minji

"siapa yang akan memarahimu jika kau pulang terlambat?"

"yak! Tentu saja aku bukan wanita murahan yang masih berkeliaran malam hari!"

"tapi,kita selalu mengadakan kencan pada malam hari.." hyukjae mulai menggodanya

"tapi aku tak pernha berlama-lama denganmu pada malam hari!"minji menjulurkan lidahnya

"ahh~~ arrasseo kau menang oppa kalah,kajja pulang" ajak hyukjae dan bangun dari tempatnya duduk

Minji mengikuti hyukjae dari belakang ,saat mereka tepat berada di depan mobil hyukjae,seseorang dari arah yang bersebrangan menghampiri mereka,itu ternyata eommanya hyukjae.

"Lee Hyukjae! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" teriak eommanya

"ak-ak- aku hanya,berkencan" ujar hyukjae gelagapan 'god~please help me' batin hyukjae

"berkencan? Dengan .. " eomma hyukjae menggantung ucapannya dan menatap minji dengan tatapan sebal "dengan.. yeoja murahan inikah?"lanjutnya

Hyukjae dan minji membelalakkan matanya bersamaan

"mwo!? Eomma! Kau tidak boleh memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu!" ujar hyukjae dengan nada tinggi

"wae? Memang benar kenyataannya kan? Kalian sudah putus beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan aku bisa tebak dengan pasti, yeoja ini kan yang menginginkanmu kembali! Kau harus segera berpisah dengannya Lee Hyukjae!"

"eomma ! geumanhae jebal ! minji tidak menginginkanku tapi aku yang menginginkannya kembali"

"kau masih saja membelanya! Kau harus pulang saat ini juga! Keluarga Hyoyeon akan datang menemuimu dan membicarakan tentang pernikahan kalian!" jelas eomma hyukjae

Minji benar-benar terkejut dengan pernyataan eomma hyukjae

"pernikahan? Apa maksudnya itu oppa?" Tanya minji heran

"chagi,kau jangan salah paham dulu.. mianhae oppa baru cerita sekarang, oppa dijodohkan chagi" akhirnya hyukjae membongkar rahasia yang ia pendamnya

"mwoo?" minji terlihat sangat terkejut matanya mulai berkaca-kaca

"oppa~ kenapa kau menginginkan aku kembali jika pada akhirnya kau tidak akan bersamaku oppa?! Wae?! Oppa babo! Sekarang aku benar-benar benci padamu!" teriak minji

"sekarang sudah tau kan?! Pergi jauhi hidup anakku. Dan kau Hyukjae! Eomma menunggumu dirumah sekarang! Eomma tidak menerima alasanmu terlambat"

eomma hyukjae membalikkan badanya dengan cepat dan berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di seberang jalan,eomma hyukjae menyebrang tanpa melihat keadaan jalan

"chagi ma'a-eommaa awaaassss…!" teriak hyukjae dan melupakan perkataannya yang akan ia ajukan pada minji,

saat ia melihat sebuah mobil sedan mengarah pada eommanya yang tengah menyebrang itu. Suara decitan mobil yang berhenti secara mendadak dan suara benturan yang sangat hebat. Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya tak percaya

"Minnnjjii….!" teriak hyukjae dan berlari menghampiri yeojanya yang terbaring dengan lemah di jalan dengan darah yang mengalir di daerah kepalanya. Eomma hyukjae terduduk di trotoar sambil membekap mulutnya dan memasang ekspresi kaget yang sangat-sangat. *pasti bingung kann? –evil smirk-

"Minji bertahanlah~~" hyukjae mengangkat tubuh Minji kedalam dekapannya dalam sekejap mereka sudah dirubungi masyarakat yang ingin tau apa yang terjadi sedangkan eomma hyukjae sibuk menelpon ambulance

"Minji chagi~~ bertahan untukku jeball.." hyukjae mendekap Minji erat dan menggengam tangan Minji guna memberinya kekuatan.

NP~ YeSung Super Junior - Resignation

"op-oppaaa.." minji mencoba untuk bicara meski tidak semudah seperti biasanya

"ne,chagi.. sebentar lagi ambulance datang, bertahan ne?"

suara hyukjae sedikit bergetar ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis tapi,ia bukan sebuah robot yang tidak punya perasaan ia takut kehilangan minji dan akhirnya ia pun menangis. Bulir bening meluncur dengan bebas dari sudut mata hyukjae sangat ketakutan utuk kehilangan Minji

"opp-ppa min-ji sa-yang opp-ppa,opp-ppa bahagia-lah denga-n piliha-n ahjum-ma, Min-ji selalu menunggu opp-ppa, min-ji sa-yang opp-ppa, ulji-maa" ujar minji dengan susah payah, tangannya terulur untuk menghapus air mata hyukjae yang terus mengalir,hyukjae menggengam tangan minji kembali

"oppa juga mencintaimu Minji jadi.. bertahanlah" minji menggeleng dan tersenyum lemah,minji membalas gengamman tangan hyukjae dengan erat

"aku ak-kan menunggu-mu opp-ppa.. sa-rang-haee" ujar minji tulus dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

perlahan-lahan genggaman tangan minji mengendur dan akhirnyapun jatuh. Hyukjae makin tak kuasa menahan tangisnya,

"minji..minji.. MINJI..!" teriaknya histeris

Ambulance yang terlambatpun datang dan membawa Minji masuk kedalam mobil ambulance,eomma hyukjae mendekap anak sulungnya itu

"maafkan eomma. Ternyata dia anak yang baik,padahal eomma selalu menghinanya tapi ia masih saja mau menyelamatkan eomma. Eomma sungguh menyesal telah memisahkan kalian..eomma minta maaf..hiks" ujar eommanya sambil menangis.

Menyesal? Bukannya ia telah benar-benar memisahkan Hyukjae dengan kekasih yang paling Hyukjae sayang itu? Hyukjae menggengam tangan eommanya yang tengah mendekapnya

"ini bukan salah eomma .ini.. tadir" ujar hyukjae

"eomma semakin merasa bersalah padamu. Maafkan eomma Hyukjae hiks.." ujar eommanya lagi.

"sudahlah.. ini sudah terjadi" ujar hyukjae mencoba tegar

*kita flash back dulu biar readers ngerti

_Flashback ON_

Eomma Hyukjae berniat untuk menyebrang. Masih ada rasa kesal di hatinya karena hyukjae tidak mendengar permintaanya untuk langsung pulang dan malah memilih untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada pacarnya itu.

"sebelumnya hyukjae tidak pernah membantah perkataan ku! Ini pasti berkat yeoja murahan itu!"gerutu eommanya hyukjae kesal

"eommaa awaassss… !" teriak hyukjae menginstrupsi,

dan membuat eomma hyukjae melihat kearah datangnya mobil dan benar saja,ada sebuah mobil yang mendekat bahkan hampir dekat dengannya. Saat mobil itu hampir mendekatinya Minji menarik tangan eomma Hyukjae dan mendorongnya ke trotoar, tapi belum sempat ia menyelamatkan diri,mobil itu sudah menabrak tubuh minji duluan.

_Flashback Off_

-At least I Still Love You-

Suasana pemakaman menyepi tinggalah Hyukjae,Kyuhyun,dan sahabat Minji sekaligus sahabatnya hyukjae namanya Donghae, Lee Donghae. Hyuk jae menundukkan kepalanya dan terus menangis ia tidak menyangka ia akan kehilangan MInji untuk selamanya aku ulangi SELAMANYA.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Hyungnya itu dan menepuk bahu hyung satu-satunya itu

"sudahlah hyung,tidak ada yang bisa melawan takdir, ini yang terbaik untukmu dan Minji noona,janganlah ka terus menangisinya Hyung.. kau membuatnya susah"jelas Kyu

"kau tak mengerti perasaanku Kyu!" bentak Hyukjae

Kyuhyun membuang nafasnya berat.

"dia akan menemui kebahagiaannya hyung,kau jangan memperlambatnya. Kajja pulang!" ajak Kyuhyun

"kayo! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"bentaknya . kyuhyun menghela nafasnya kembali dan pergi menjauhi Hyukjae,dan Donghae,Hyukjae kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi juga Hae?! Bukannya aku meminta untuk meninggalkanku sendiri?!"Tanya hyukjae dengan nada tinggi tapi ia tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Donghae menghampirinya

"apa yang kau tangisi?" Tanya Donghae

"bodoh! Tentu saja Minji!"

"minji tidak memintamu untuk menangisinya kan?"

"kau sama dengan yang lainnya. Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku sama seperti yang lainnya!" bentak Hyukjae

"Tuhan memang adil kan?" ujar Donghae

"apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Hyukjae sambil menatap donghae tajam

"coba bayangkan jika MInji masih hidup,betapa perihnya dia menahan sakit yang melandanya luar dalam" jelas Donghae

"aku masih tidak mengerti ucapanmu Lee Donghae!"

"dengan keadaan MInji yang sakit akibat kecelakaan ini ,sedangkan orang yang ia cinta malah pergi bertunangan dengan yeoja selain dirinya. Pasti sakit sekali.."

"darimana kau tau aku akan bertunangan dengan yeoja selain Minji?"

"kau tidak perlu tau aku tau darimana. Yang harus kau tau itu.. Minji tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi selain aku dan kau, betapa sakitnya dia jika ia benar-benar melihatmu pergi darinya jadi kurasa Tuhan sangat adil"

"cukup!.. aku tidak mau dengar lagi!"bentak hyukjae

"benar apa kata Kyuhyun,Kau menahanya untuk tidak menemui kebahagiaan yang sudah menunggu Minji di alam sana"

"Cukup!"

"disana Minji akan bertemu dengan orang tuanya dan bahagi.."

"SUDAH KUBILANG CUKUP YA CUKUP !" teriak HyukJae sambil menangis Donghae terpaku melihat sahabatnya yang benar-benar terpukul itu. "aku mohon Cukupp.. hentikan Donghae.. Hentikan itu.." ujar Hyukjae lirih

"kau yang harus hentikan tangismu itu dan sadarlah"

"…" hyukjae geming

"kajja pulang sebentar lagi akan turun hujan." Ajak Donghae,Hyukjae pun menurut dan berdiri

-At Least I Still Love You-

Satu bulan berlalu,Hyukjae masih belum menyadari bahwa Minji-nya itu telah pergi dan takkan kembali. Kini ia tengah duduk di balkon kamarnya yang mewah dan memegang sebuah boneka beruang putih bersyal merah dan sesekali ia tekan tombol yang terdapat di dada beruang itu lalu keluarlah suara riang yang sangat amat ia kenal.

'oppa.. annyeong haseo! Happy Anniversarry Oppa.. Oppa,aku merasa aku adalah yeoja paling beruntung se-dunia! Kau tau kenapa? Karna aku memilikimu Oppa! aku senang karna aku memiliki OPpa,tapi yang ku inginkan dari oppa adalah kasih sayang dan cinta dari Oppa,bukan harta yang oppa miliki. Saranghaeyo yeongwonhi Oppa!' suara Minji pun menghilang

Hyukjae masih melamun "nado Saranghae yeongwonhi Minji-ah neomu-neomu Saranghaeyo" ujarnya lirih.

-At Least I Still Love You-

Hyukjae habis pulang dari kantor ia tidak memakai mobil mewahnya karena ia tidak mau. Entah kenapa,ia malah ingin memakai mobil milik anak buahnya,ini hari pertama Hyukjae kembali bekerja meski ia masih kepikiran Minji tapi,ia tidak boleh Perusahaan sang appa mati sama halnya dengan hatinya. Lalu bagaimana dengan perjodohan itu? Sebisa mungkin eomma Hyukjae membujuknya untuk mencari yeoja pengganti Minji tapi yang ditanya malah menggelengkan kepalanya tidak semangat. Tentu saja,siapa sih yang bisa meninggalkan kekasih tercinta begitu saja?

"kenapa eomma selalu memaksaku? Aku belum bisa menghilangkan Minji dari otakku!" ujarnya bermonolog.

Jalanan begitu sepi karena waktu menunjukkan pukul 12.00 tengah malam. Hyukjae memutuskan untuk lembur,daripada ia harus mendengar eommanya yang menurutnya tak adil. Dia mengemudi mobilnya dengan santai. Tiba-tiba dari arah yang berlawanan ada sebuah motor yang dikendarai oleh pengendara mabuk dan pastinya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Motor itu terus menambah kecepatannya padahal ia tau di depannya terdapat mobil Hyukjae yang terus mengklakson. Untuk menghindari tabrakan Hyukjaepun membanting stir mobilnya kearah kiri dan menabrak pohon dengan hebat.

'DUAKKK..'

karena ini bukan mobil mewah yang terdapat balon penyelamat dan lagi ia lupa untuk memakai seat belt akhirnya ia pun terluka memegang pelipisnya yang mengalirkan banyak darah,iapun merasa nafasnya tertahan setelah ia melihat darah yang ada di tangannya iapun tersenyum manis meski kepalanya penuh darah

"Minji chagi.. aku datang, tunggulah" ujarnya lirih dan iapun menutup matanya untuk selama-lamanya.

THE END

Kkk~ XD gimana.. baguskah? Sedihkah? Jelekkah? gajekah? Aku masih abal.. makanya perlu banyak ngoreksi.. tolong bantu aku yaa.. aku bener-bener pengen kaya author diluar sana yang bisa membuat sang pembaca menangis Kkk~ xD

FF ini juga pernah aku publish di FB ^^

Revieww pleaaasssseeee..

Gamsahamnida ^^ paii paii..


End file.
